Reencuentros
by KaoruB
Summary: Dearka y Miriallia se cruzan en diversas oportunidades, cada uno con sus sentimientos a cuestas... EDITADO!


_**Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshiyuki Tomino/Gundam Seed y Gundam Seed Destiny son una producción de Sunrise**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Este shot ya lo había publicado un año atrás, lo subo de nuevo después de haberlo revisado y editado. Se trata de una serie de pequeñas escenas en las cuales busco enlazar a esta pareja tan bonita pero que quedó algo trunca en la serie. Ojalá que les guste la propuesta._

_Disculpen los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Reencuentros**

* * *

La ciudad le ofrecía miles de imágenes. Cada rostro, cada edificio y cada escena atestiguaban la continuidad de la vida, estando allí resultaba fácil olvidarse de la guerra.

Tal vez por eso se desató el último conflicto, pensó. Las personas necesitan de su propia rutina para sobrevivir, de lo cotidiano, y una vez que lo obtienen olvidan fácilmente los antagonismos pasados. No pueden deshacerse de los prejuicios, pero sí pueden borrar las escenas de sangre y destrucción. Cuando se tiene lo necesario el olvido hace el resto, por eso la historia es una nefasta espiral de repeticiones.

Hasta para ella resultaba cómodo pensar que la guerra había sido nada más que una pesadilla. Sumida en ese acontecer urbano, de vuelta en un período de paz, parecía que el pasado ya no podía lastimarla.

-Miriallia.

La voz la sobrecogió. Se giró sorprendida para toparse de lleno con el joven que el destino, o los caprichos del azar, hacía tiempo le pusieron en el camino.

-Tú –lo reconoció, quizá con amargura, quizá con decepción.

Ante semejante recibimiento, Dearka se apenó. No supo qué decir. Se sonrojó levemente al verla de nuevo y a pesar de sí mismo le renació el deseo de alcanzarla, la simple pretensión de que ella alguna vez sienta lo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía él espantar esa hostilidad?

Ensayó un saludo torpe, arguyó asuntos gubernamentales, comentó los consabidos atributos de la casualidad. Fue un intercambio insulso e impersonal, breve y confuso.

Cuando se despidieron, Miriallia apenas lo miró. Dio unos pasos en la dirección contraria y luego, guiada por un impulso misterioso, se giró para fotografiarlo sin que él lo notase. Después se quedó contemplando la captura de su figura yéndose, un poco entristecida. Había pensado que el pasado ya no podía lastimarla, pero se equivocó.

Dearka, en cambio, se alejó rumiando desilusión. Sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado.

-o-

Le costaba sobrellevar su estadía en la Tierra. Quién sabe por qué razón lo creían el más idóneo para desempeñarse como líder de la delegación, Dearka prefería pilotar su unidad de combate antes que lidiar con esos burocráticos tratados civiles.

Lo único que le proporcionaba cierta serenidad era la vista del poniente. Cada día, al finalizar sus deberes diplomáticos, se sentaba en una de las mesitas de la terraza del mismo bar para observar la magnífica caída del sol. De donde venía nunca se llegaba a apreciar de modo tan espectacular.

El intenso color del cielo era lo que más le impresionaba. Dearka no lograba identificar cada uno de los matices que adquiría a cada minuto, mientras la oscuridad peleaba por conquistar su espacio. Entonces la vio.

Recortada contra el paisaje, fue imposible engañarse o confundir el característico color de su cabello con los fluctuantes tonos del firmamento. Contempló durante unos instantes, embelesado, su caminar pausado por la acera de enfrente, como si el tiempo ya no importase. Miriallia.

Antes de saber lo que hacía, se halló corriendo en plena calle. Avanzó esquivando los autobuses, los automóviles, las personas, hasta colocarse a unos metros detrás de ella, vacilante acerca de la mejor manera de abordarla.

Terminó por acoplar sus pasos a los de la joven. Durante un largo rato hizo lo que Miriallia hacía, miraba hacia donde ella apuntaba con su cámara o se detenía guardando la distancia hasta que la joven reiniciaba la marcha. Tales acciones, simples en su naturaleza, le depararon una felicidad íntima e insospechada.

Miriallia iba distraída, pendiente de sus objetivos. En un momento dado tropezó con una irregularidad del pavimento y osciló sobre sus pies, pero antes de caer, un brazo la sostuvo.

-¡Miriallia! –dijo él a modo de advertencia.

La interpelada reaccionó tan sorprendida como la última vez.

-Dearka –musitó.

El muchacho la ayudó a erguirse con corrección. Después la soltó.

-Deberías prestar más atención –la regañó.

-Es verdad, debería –convino ella, sintiéndose atolondrada.

Dearka, dominando sus emociones, le hizo las preguntas de rigor, pues hacía tiempo que no se cruzaban. Miriallia las respondió con educación y, a su vez, indagó por sus asuntos actuales. Otra conversación más bien impersonal.

Sin embargo, de algún modo, el intercambio se extendió. De pronto Dearka tenía muchas cosas que contarle y cosas que quería saber sobre ella y su trabajo, e inesperadamente la chica también se mostró interesada en él y en sus nuevas funciones, así como en compartir la naturaleza de sus ocupaciones. Quizá por primera vez lograron focalizarse el uno en el otro, lograron neutralizar la hostilidad que los distanciaba.

Caminaron juntos durante un lapso de tiempo impreciso, lentamente, olvidados de la noche que ya se cerraba sobre ellos. Él se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su apartamento y ella aceptó. Dearka volvió a experimentar aquella apacible felicidad.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, los sentimientos afloraron.

-Me gustaría que todas las tardes fuesen como esta –confesó Dearka.

Pero Miriallia volvió a sentir la espina dentro de sí.

-Estas tardes son tan difíciles como los milagros –murmuró desviando la vista de quien tenía enfrente, pues la mirada se retrotrajo hacia otro tiempo y hacia otra persona.

-La guerra hace ese tipo de cosas –comentó Dearka tratando de conservar el buen ánimo. Y, sabedor de los pensamientos de la joven, añadió-: Veo que aún no lo olvidas.

-El pasado es una sombra que jamás se aparta de nosotros –repuso ella-: puede ser una guerra, puede ser una palabra o puede ser un amor.

Dearka la miró con entendimiento. Cómo le hubiera gustado ser aunque sea una sombra en la vida de Miriallia, y cómo le hubiera gustado que fije sus ojos en él.

-o-

Volvieron a encontrarse algún tiempo después, cuando sus roles del pasado los convocaron en una nueva ocasión. La guerra había quedado atrás, pero la paz resultó ser una senda infinitamente compleja, sinuosa. Nadie se explicaba la razón, y seguro que nadie deseaba que fuese así, pero a la larga siempre era igual. Si lo único que importa son los intereses, entonces la paz se convierte en una tosca negociación.

No obstante, por fortuna, hacía mucho que ambas partes habían convenido en dejar de tratar de exterminarse, y tal vez debían alegrarse sólo por eso. Que la barbarie se transfigure en burocracia no significaba necesariamente que hubiesen progresado, pero sin duda era mejor que nada.

-La guerra nunca nos dejará del todo –comentó Miriallia con resignación.

-Tal vez –repuso Dearka, distraído con diversos pensamientos.

Caminaban juntos por uno de los largos corredores del edificio donde se llevó a cabo la reunión. Viejos amigos, camaradas, voces y palabras conocidas intercambiaron sus pareceres alrededor de una mesa donde nuevas caras, voces y palabras trataban de obtener más que de pactar. Miriallia estaba cansada de eso.

-Supongo que tendré que conformarme con que el campo de batalla quepa en una oficina.

-Así parece –suspiró Dearka.

La joven lo miró de reojo. En el silencio que siguió se asombró al pensar que ya no le disgustaba verlo, que su compañía la reconfortaba, que su rostro franco era una imagen que quería conservar más allá de los conflictos. De pronto le parecía natural girar la cabeza y encontrarlo allí, caminando a su lado.

Si cerraba los ojos y reflexionaba, la espina ya no dolía como antes. A veces todavía le asaltaba el impulso de salir corriendo hacia cualquier parte, o de encerrarse en su apartamento para no ver a nadie, o de fotografiar compulsivamente cada escena de la vida porque quizá, quién sabe, otro inevitable conflicto bélico podría hacerlas desaparecer. Pero al abrir los ojos, para su infinito alivio, la vida seguía allí.

La vida… Hubiera querido decirle a Dearka cuánto añoraba tener una vida, una sencilla, común, con él si aún la quería, o sin él, pero una vida genuina y no esa desesperante sucesión de días sin sentido ni dirección.

Mientras avanzaban en silencio por el pasillo, Dearka se entregó a la dicha de disfrutar de cada segundo a su lado, del leve rastro de su perfume, de su confortable cercanía. El pasado podía ser una sombra, pero la hostilidad por fin se había evaporado. Qué importaba si no fijaba sus ojos en él, qué importaba si sólo le recordaba un antiguo dolor. El amor podía ser simple, el amor podía ser ese único instante.

Pero le pesaba. Ojalá hubiera podido decirle cuánto la necesitaba, de qué modo le cambió la vida cuando se cruzó en su camino, cuán agradecido se sentía por haber conocido esa clase de amor. Nada más milagroso para un soldado que encontrar esa esperanza en medio del espanto, y nada más duro que ver cómo se escurre entre los dedos sin conseguir sujetarla.

Cuando llegaron al hall les pareció que habían andado por un inmenso y fatigoso laberinto, uno en el que una parte de sus vidas se había perdido para siempre. Aunque finalmente hayan logrado salir, supieron que algo se les quedó, y que eso era irremediable. Traspusieron la puerta y en la acera se despidieron.

Dearka avanzó sólo dos pasos cuando una mano tomó de súbito la suya. Se detuvo y giró con sorpresa para recibir un beso cálido, aunque vacilante. Miriallia quiso apartarse pero apenas se alejó dos centímetros, porque un brazo más decidido le envolvió la cintura y la retuvo contra él. La boca de Dearka era dulcemente ansiosa y durante un rato se dejó llevar.

Quizá les quedaba un poco de futuro, tal vez tenían algo que esperar aún.

Más tarde, rumbo a su casa, Miriallia recordó uno de sus fortuitos encuentros.

-Tenías razón, debía prestar más atención –comentó.

-¿Mm? –Dearka iba satisfecho, ilusionado, firmemente sujeto a su mano. En su mente repasó las anteriores conversaciones hasta que por fin halló el recuerdo de esas palabras-. Cierto. Aquella vez caminabas tan distraída que si no te atrapo, te caes.

Miriallia lo miró con fingida superioridad.

-¿Acaso crees que me has atrapado? –preguntó, burlona.

Él sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no, fuiste _tú_ la que me atrapó hace mucho tiempo –replicó-. Sólo era cuestión de que te dieras cuenta.


End file.
